1. Field of the Invention.
This invention concerns a machine for centering a football and delivering it to the hands of a football player.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous devices have been invented to centering a football.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,386 discloses a football launching apparatus comprising a basket mounted on a spring loaded catapult arm. The apparatus includes a governor for delay the launching of the ball for a pre-determined period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,001 discloses what it calls a Football Centering Device comprising a cradle mounted at the end of a spring-loaded, pivotally mounted arm member mounted on a post. A foot latch holds the arm in a cocked position until a player, using his foot, releases the latch by depressing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,906 (xe2x80x9cStout et al.xe2x80x9d) discloses what it calls a Mechanical Football Centering Device with a latch for releasing a pivot arm which is actuated by a player""s hand. This simulates the practice of riding the center practiced by quarterbacks.
The instant invention is a machine for delivering a football or other ball to the hands of a person, simulating the centering of a football either directly into the hands of a quarterback or through the air to the hands of a quarterback, a spotter or a punter. The machine preferably includes a microphone and associated circuitry operable to effect delivery of a ball by releasing a pivot arm upon activation of the machine by voice or sound. The machine includes adjustments for varying the speed of the ball upon release and the trajectory of the ball upon release, and adjustments for varying the sensitivity of the voice activated circuitry for releasing the pivot arm to release the ball. The machine can simulate a centered delivery directly into the hands of a player or a centered delivery in which the ball travels through the air to a player as in the case where the ball is to be spotted for a kicker or delivered xe2x80x9cshotgunxe2x80x9d style to a quarter back. The machine can also be adjusted to deliver a ball to a player at various heights
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ball centering machine that is versatile, rugged and easily portable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ball centering machine that is sound actuated to release a pivot arm for ball delivery.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ball centering machine which can be set to deliver a ball directly into the hands of a ball handler or through the air to the hands of a ball handler, i.e., shot gun style.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon considering the following specification.